Garrett and his Katie
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: And we went back to the house, ready to start our life together. The story of Kate and Garrett in BD, movie version.


Garrett

After Blondie and Dimples told me, that Carlisle needed my help, I started towards Forks. Why would Carlisle need my help? Well, whatever it is, I'm up for a challenge. I'm really bored these days and I want to do something cool. I had already passed Indiana, Illinois and Iowa and right now running through South Dakota. What if the Volturi were involved? Do I really want to die? Whatever, I could do it for my old friend; he helped me when I was a newborn. God, I miss those days when I could go to war. I still loved them. When I last heard about Carlisle, he had gone to Alaska after his "son" Jasper attacked a mortal girl. He had said that they had cousins up there in the freezing cold. I would never go up there. I would freeze to death up there, even if I can't feel it. That and the population would drop to negative. And with that thought I passed Montana. Carlisle was now living back in Forks. He had found a soul mate and great kids. All of them were paired up. Maybe it was my time next to settle down with a woman, but only the one that can put me flat on my back.

"Ah, Garrett, welcome to our home," Edward greeted and held the door open. I nodded. "So, what's the danger?" I asked him. "Before you judge us, please listen," he begged. "Ok," I said. He led me in. There, in the living room, was standing a woman, a man and a little girl. I felt Edward hover over me, watching my every step. "Who's this?" I asked him. "These are my wife Bella, my friend Jacob and our daughter, Renesmee," he said. "Friend, ha? You already like me," Jacob said happily. "Garrett, can we trust you enough that you won't hurt Renesmee when she shows you the proof?" Bella asked me. I nodded slowly but confidently. I sunk on my knee and let Renesmee touch me. When her palm made contact with my cheek, everybody tensed. I saw pictures. Bella, Jacob, Edward, Blondie, more Bella, Carlisle. She showed me that she wasn't an immortal child. And then it all stopped. I saw that two people were standing next to the wall on my left.

"Fascinating," I said. "Do you believe us?" Jacob asked. "Of course I do," I said. Edward thanked me. "Here are some rules. Don't show yourself to the people, don't harm the werewolves and if you need to hunt, ask us. We'll lend you a car and you can drive away from the state to do that," he said. I nodded. He and the others went to the Irish coven.

I stood up and looked to my left. There, standing, were two beautiful women. One had curly blonde hair and the other one had strait blonde hair. They both had golden eyes. Weird. "Hello ladies," I said as I approached them. The shorter one smiled widely. "Hello, my name is Tanya and this is my sister Kate. We're from Alaska," she said. "I'm Garrett," I said and shook her hand. I extended a hand to Kate. She smiled and took it. At the moment our hands touched, warmth spread all over my body. "It's nice meeting you. You listened to Edward better than we did," she said. "I've heard of you. I last saw Carlisle when he and his family went to Alaska. You're the cousins up north?" I asked them. Tanya nodded. I looked back at Kate. Something about her drew me in. Her eyes shined with mischief and sweetness, the best combo. I grinned at her.

"So, why are your eyes such a peculiar colour?" I asked them as we sat down on the couch, me next to Kate of course. "We feed on animal blood. I guess you feed on humans?" Kate asked me, looking at my eyes. "So, how do you stay away from human blood?" I ask her, ignoring Tanya completely. "Well, we live in the country side so there aren't a lot of humans there and we've been on this diet for a long time," she said. I nodded. "Do you maybe, you know, want to go hunting with me? For animals?" I ask her. "Sure Garrett. Tomorrow, 7 o'clock?" She asks me. I nod and she leaves.

Kate

I heard Eleazar say that Bella was a shield. I took her hand and shocked it. "Oh yeah, she's a shield alright, that should have put her on her ass," I said. "Well your voltage has been exaggerated," I heard Garrett say. "Maybe it only work's on the weak," I said and lifted my palm up. He thought about what he was doing and took a step forward. I wiggled my fingers playfully. "Garrett, I wouldn't," Carlisle said. Garrett came closer and touched my palm. Instantly, he fell down on his knees and got shocked. He looked up at me. I smirked. "You are an amazing woman," he said and I smiled wide. He got up as the others started to drift off. "Are you OK?" I asked him. "Yeah, that was great!" He shouted and chuckled.

After Garrett left, Tanya pulled me aside. "So, what's going on with you and the nomad?" She asked. "Nothing. I just met him," I said. "Oh don't try to lie to me, I know you like him," she stated. "No, I don't," I fought back. "OK, whatever you say! But I'm not letting this go," she said and went back inside. I sighed and went in after her. We greeted the Irish coven, learning about their gifts. Siobhan could influence the outcome of thing and little Maggie could detect if someone was lying to her. Tanya wanted to ask me about Garrett in front of Maggie, but I moved on before she could get the words out. "Hey Kate," Edward said as I drifted to the living room, where he was currently playing the piano. "Hello Edward, Hey Nessie," I greeted them.

"Can you play the piano Kate?" Bella asked me. "Well, we do have a piano at home and I do play it sometimes, but I'm not as good as Edward or Rosalie," I said. "Play for me," Nessie pleaded. "Fine," I finally gave in. I sat down on the seat with Nessie next to me and her parents leaning on the piano. I started playing my favourite song: Sparrow. It was a little sad but I felt that way, even now, because my mother was killed. I lost myself into the song, so I didn't notice when Renesmee started clapping. I smiled at her.

"That was beautiful," Bella said. "Play more, play more," Nessie insisted in my head as she put her palm on my cheek. I nodded and started playing a song that came in my mind: Morning Light. It was also a relaxing song. I loved playing piano. "Aunt Kate, daddy should teach you to play all of his written music," Nessie said as I played. "He should," I said and looked at Edward. "Sure, if you're up to it," he said. I nodded and finished the song.

As I left the room to go read something, I heard someone clap. "That was amazing," I heard Garrett say. I turned to him. "Thanks," I said. "I didn't know that you could play," he continued. "But you have talent, Kate," he praised me. I grinned. "Thanks." He nodded. "So what are you going to do know?" He asked. "I was going to go read something, I'm bored," I said. "Why don't you play more for me?" He asked hopefully. "I'd like that," I said and we went to the piano. We were in the living room alone, but I felt like someone was watching us. Garrett sat next to as I played Moonlight by Yiruma. It was a really pretty song. It kind of reminded me of Garrett. He was mysterious, but he had a soft side. I felt him smile at me. I didn't take my eyes off of the piano. Halfway through the song his fingers started playing the same melody. I smiled at that. He knew how to play the piano too.

"That's one of my favourite songs," Garrett said. "I learned it when I was living in New York for a while and had a piano." I nodded. "Thanks for playing for me," he whispered in my ear and left. "So there is nothing going on between you two?" Tanya said as she came in. She had been spying on us. "As I already told you, nothing is going on between Garrett and me," I told her. "Keep telling yourself that," she said and left.

Garrett

"Jane and Alec will try to take me out first because I can anticipate their moves," Edward said as we were in the kitchen. "Too bad we don't have your shield," I said to Bella. "It doesn't help me fight though," she said. "But you can help the rest of us, by projecting it," Tanya told her. "What do you mean?" Bella asked her. "I mean shield someone other than yourself," Tanya said. "Is that possible?" Bella asked Carlisle. "Gifts can be developed, over time," he said. "At first, mine was just in my palms, now I can radiate it all over my body," Kate said. "How do you do it?" Bella asked her. Kate thought about it. Bella grabbed her hand. "Tell me," she said. "Ow," Kate said. I tensed up. Nobody hurts my Kate. Wait where did that come from? I've known her for a day and I already think she's mine. I scolded myself.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves, what colour it is. Now picture it expanding, will it to go beyond you," Kate instructed Bella. I stood between Emmett and Edward. I saw a shield, almost invisible, being pushed out of Bella but it got back in. "I think she needs something to motivate her," Kate told Edward. He took his hands out of his pockets and was ready to face Kate. "No," Bella said. "It's alright, I can take it," Edward said. "He says that now," I say to Emmett. "Focus Bella, or his going to hurting," Emmett told Bella. "Edward, I'm not ready to do this," Bella started to say but Kate shocked him. I already knew how painful it was. "I'm sorry; I said that I wasn't ready!" Bella cried out. "Dude, you're not motivating her!" Emmett said to Edward. "You want to try?" He asked back. Emmett held his arms up to surrender. Bella concentrated again as Kate shocked Edward. "Kate," Bella said threateningly. "You seem to lack incentive; shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?" Kate asked and turned. "Are you crazy?" Bella asked and moved towards her. Kate was taller than Bella without heels, and Bella was wearing heels. "Alright, this one's on full power," Kate said and held her palm up. Edward looked pleadingly towards Bella. She concentrated as Kate put her palm on Edward's hand. But Edward didn't fall down or scream out in pain. He only winced. Kate finally stopped and Bella looked victorious. "It's painful but it's bearable," Edward finally said. Emmett and I smiled at Bella because she had done it and Kate smiled because she had taught her well. "OK, we should go again," Bella said. "Emmett," Edward said and Emmett looked scared. "I'm good," he managed to say.

Kate and I went hunting after training. "So, what's the best meal to get around here?" I asked her. "Well, they've got mountain lions, they're good," she said. I nodded. "Smell the air, what can you smell?" She asked as we stopped. I smelled. Ugh, those werewolves are everywhere. "Werewolves really do stink," I said. She chuckled. I smelled again. I could smell a scent, something close to a human. "Is that a mountain lion?" I asked her. She nodded and took off in the direction of the animal. I followed her. I studied how she stalked the lion, ready to pounce every moment. And finally, she jumped and landed on the animal's back. She took it down with ease. "Here, take it. We'll catch some elk, too," she said. I walked to her and kneeled down. I bit down and drunk. It tasted different. Not bad, but different. As I was done, I stood up. "So, how was it?" Kate asked. I shrugged. "Good and bad at the same time," I said. "How come?" She asked. "It's good because I don't have to kill a human, but it's bad because the taste is awful!" I cried. She giggled like a thousand bells. "Come on, elks next," she said and we ran the other direction. I smelt the elks fast but they were more horrible smelling than the mountain lion. "Come on, you first," she said and fell back. I stalked the elk and pounced. I got on its back and bit. It started struggling but fell down. I drunk it up and looked around for Kate. She was behind me, already done with her meal. She looked good, no hair out of place, and her clothes with not a speck of dirt on them. Me however, I was a mess. My jeans were ripped; they were covered in mud just like my t-shirt. My mouth had blood on it. "Are you always this messy while you drink?" Kate asked. I chuckled and stood up. "Let's go back," I said and we ran.

Kate

After a week of training, the night came when we went to the clearing to wait for the Volturi. Garrett and I had gone on two hunting trips with that time. It was night and we were on guard duty in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi. Our shift was beginning to end. "So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" He asked me. "I don't know. Maybe we will live, maybe we will die," I said. "I don't want to die. Not now that I've just met you," he said. I put my head on his shoulder as we sat under a tree. He put his arm around me. I knew he liked me and he knew that I liked him. "I don't want to die either. I just want my sister back," I said. I had told him about Irina and my past. I was crushed after Irina went to the Volturi. How could she? "I hope the Volturi have some mind and see that Nessie is not who they think she is," Garrett said. I nodded. As I heard footsteps, Garrett's arm tightened around me. "It's just us guys," Randall said as he and Mary appeared from the woods. We stood up and raced back to the camp. I saw that Benjamin and Jacob had started a fire there. Jacob was talking to him and Tia. Garrett smirked and sat down on the rock next to Jacob. "Name any American battle, I was there," he said. I smiled. He was still a patriot, loving the wars he was in. "Um, The Little Bighorn," Jacob said. "I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first," Garrett said. I ran there and sat on his knee. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own," I said and he rubbed my arm. The Irish coven sat on a log near us.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking eleven years of war. No one does rebellion, like the Irish," Liam said. "You lost the eleven years of war," Garrett stated. "Ai, but it was one hell of a rebellion," Liam said back. Garrett liked them because they shared his hatred for the Brits.

And then everyone was around the campfire, talking about battles or their lives. The Romanians were talking now. "When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints," Vladimir said. "We were honest about what we were," Stefan continued. "We sat still for a very long time, we didn't notice we were beginning to petrify," Vladimir ended.

"So, Kate, Tanya, are you really the women in the succubus legends?" Jacob asked us. "Yeah, we are," Tanya said. "So, did you really, you know, do all what they say you did?" He asked. Garrett stiffened. He didn't like it when he heard stories about me with other men. "Yes, we did," I said. Jacob chuckled. "I can't see how all those found you beautiful beyond belief, I find you very scary," Jacob said. "I find you beautiful beyond belief," Garrett whispered in my ear. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

As dawn came, we walked to the clearing. The Cullen's were in front, we and the others behind them. Garrett was with us, next to me. As we stopped and waited for the Volturi, Garrett said something I will remember forever. "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." I looked up at him as he looked at me. "Now you tell me," I murmur. He chuckles. And then the Volturi arrived.

Garrett

As the Volturi were coming, I saw that their black coats had red on them. It reminded me when the Brits were coming and I said the same sentence I said back in the days. "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," I muttered mysteriously to myself and chuckled. Aro, Caius and Marcus were the first I saw. Behind them were the guard and all around were the witnesses. I felt Kate and Tanya tense up and I saw what they were looking at. Irina, their sister. She looked just like Kate described her. She had the same blonde hair as her sisters, golden eyes and fair skin. She looked a little scared to see so many of us.

Carlisle stepped forward and began to speak. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in the civilized matter," he said. "Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us," Aro said. "I can promise you, it was never my intent," Carlisle told him. "No laws have been broken." "We see the child, do not treat us as fools," Caius snarled. "She is not an immortal! These witnesses can incest to that," Carlisle said, his voice rising. "Or you can look, see the flush of human blood in her cheeks," he continued and pointed to Nessie. "Artifice!" Caius shouted. "I will collect every facet of the truth," Aro said and silenced his brother. "But from someone more central to the story, Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume, you are involved," Aro said. Edward looked at Renesmee and Bella and started walking to Aro.

As Edward got there, Aro read his mind. But his expression changed. "I'd like to meet her," he whispered. Edward looked back sadly. Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Emmett went up to them. As they got there too, Aro looked at Bella. "Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you," he said. Then he looked at Renesmee. He heard her heart and laughed a strange laugh that made me chuckle. "I hear her strange heart," he said. He extended his hand towards her. She looked at her mother and walked forward. "Hello Aro," she said in her sweet voice and looked at his hand. But then she put her palm on his cheek and showed him her memories. "Magnificent," Aro whispered. Then he pulled away.

As the others came back, Aro started talking. "Half-mortal, half-immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human," he said to his witnesses and guard. "Impossible," Caius said. Aro turned to him. "Do you think they've fooled me, brother?" Aro asked him.

"Bring the informer forth," he said. The guard brought Irina towards him. "Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked her. Irina looked at Nessie. "I'm not sure," she said. "Jane," Caius said and Jane almost used her gift. "This child is bigger," Irina cut him off. "Then your abdications were false," Caius said. "The Cullen's are innocent, I take full responsibility for my mistakes," she said and turned towards us. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Demetri lit a torch as Felix and Santiago came up behind Irina. "Caius, no!" Edward shouted. And Irina was killed.

I looked at Kate and saw her eyes blazing over with anger. She and Tanya yelled out and started running. Tanya was captured by Eleazar and Emmett. Kate shocked the others as they tried to stop her. No! I yelled to myself and leaped forwards. I bound my arms around her and held her in place. Her shocks were painful and not as painful as losing her. I heard Edward yell to Zafrina to blind the sisters. And at the moment Kate stopped shocking me. "Give me my sight back," Tanya said. "Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now we all die," Edward reasoned with her. As Zafrina gave them their sight back Kate fell down. I held her up. "Irina won't die in vain Kate. She won't want you to attack," I said. She nodded and hugged me. "It's going to be all right," I whispered. As we turned to the Volturi, Edward collapsed. Jane was using her gift on him. Bella concentrated and the shield was around us. "You taught her well," I said to Kate. She nodded. But then she caught her breath. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Jane. She is trying to find holes in the shield. Almost worked too," she said. I held her tighter. Edward went back to Bella's side. "It's working," Edward mumbled to her. Jane looked at her and started towards us but Alec held her back. He tried to use his gift but Aro stopped him. "Aro, you see that there's no law broken here," Carlisle said. "Agreed. But does that then follow, that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative, in such pare less times, only the known is safe, only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty; spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?" Aro said and asked his witnesses.

Edward looked around and then I saw them: Alice and Jasper. "Alice," I heard everyone mutter. They went straight to Aro but his guard stopped them. "My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all," Aro said. "I have evidence that the child won't be a risk to our kind. Let me show you," she said. Aro let her come to him and he looked at her memories.

He looked terrified after what her saw and looked at all of us. "Now you know, that that's your future, unless you decide on another course," Alice said. "We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat," Caius said. "But what if you assure she will make a conceal from the human world, could we live in peace?" Edward asked. "Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius told him. "Actually it can," Edward said. I looked at the two people coming from the forest, a man and a woman. "I've been searching for witnesses of my own, amongst the Ticuna tribes of Brazil," Alice said. "You have enough witnesses," Caius started. "Let him speak brother," Aro cut him off.

"I am half-human, half-vampire, like the child. The vampire seduced my mother, who died, giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal," the man said. "How old are you?" Bella asked him. "A hundred and fifty years," the man told her. Bella looked at Nessie who smiled back at her. "At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked him. "I became full grown, seven years, after my birth. I have not changed since then," he answered. "And, your diet?" Aro asked him again. "Blood, human food, I can survive on either." "These children are much like us," Marcus spoke for the first time. "Regardless, the Cullen's are consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies," Caius said. "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight, today," Aro said. The others turned and ran away. Aro ran too, but stopped for a moment, looked back and said something I didn't hear over the wind.

"We have them on their arms, now is the time to attack!" Vladimir said. "Not today," Carlisle said. "You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive, what happened here," Stefan said as they ran away. And then it hit me. I turned to Kate and hugged tight to me. I let her go, but still kept her next to me, as Tanya came to us with Carmen and Eleazar behind her. "It's going to be alright, Tanya, Kate," Carmen said. They nodded. Tanya hugged the others as Kate turned towards me. "So, you're really coming to Alaska with us?" She asked. "Yeah, I want to be with you until we can't, which will never happen," I said. She smiled and stood up on her toes as I leaned down and we kissed. But she stopped soon and pulled away. "What's wrong, Katie?" I asked her. "Irina," she chocked back and looked at the ash of her now dead sister. "It's alright, Katie, let it out," I said and hugged her. She started to sob tearlessly. "Kate, Garrett, thank-you for being here. Kate, we're really sorry for your loss," Edward said. I shook his hand. "I hope you two will be happy together," Bella said. I smiled at her. "I love you so much, Kate," I whispered to her. "I love you too, Garrett," she said and looked up at me. "So, what's the best thing in Alaska?" I asked her. "Well, the animals are good. But my most favourite things are the northern lights. They are absolutely breath taking," she said. I nodded and took her hand as we went back to the house, ready to start our life together.


End file.
